Returning
by Lesalanna
Summary: When two old flames come back to haunt certain Order members, bringing children along, life will never be the same again.OotP based, RLOC, SBOC, HG, RH, other pairings TBD.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge: Surprises**

_Why was I ordered to a Muggle school, of all places? It's the middle of summer, _he's_ back, and Albus decides to send me to teach at a Muggle school? This has to be another of his harebrained schemes...but to what end?_ Perseus Evans, otherwise known as Severus Snape, thought to himself. Controlling the urge to curse the air blue, he instead tugged on his too-tight Muggle clothing. This was the last time he let Molly Weasley shop for him, no matter the occasion. At least it hadn't been that Muggle-loving husband of hers.

_He would have sent me off with something even more garish than this...thing. At least I convinced her to let me wear black. _He was warmly clad in black wool trousers and business shoes and a long-sleeved black oxford, the closest approximation he could make to his normal robes. He was practically dying in the heat.

_What I would give to be back in my office...at least I got rid of that tasteless tie. _The ugly thing was now residing back in his office, the gaudy hues of red, blue, green and yellow illuminating the dark room. If Albus actually saw the thing, he'd be forced to wear it, because he would be seen to finally have house unity on his mind, with all the house colors there...unless he could give it to that annoying house-elf that was obsessed with Potter, first.

"Miss Linet? Go sit by Conan and Duffy."

"Heyla, Cat, Reggie. Long time, no see." The girl's voice was rich as it drifted down the corridor to him, just like..._hers_.

"Only since breakfast, Anne, m'lass," another girl teased her, voice hinting at a brogue.

"I guess you're right, Cat, you're too smart for me."

"Only in smart-aleck comments, History and Music, you know that!"

"Hey! I'm the _king_ of smart-aleck comments!" a third complained, clearly male.

Why was he noticing these voices, oh, no reason, none he could decipher, except they were so damned familiar...

_"Severus, why are you following Malfoy around? You're not his lackey!" Gold framed blue eyes stared fiercely up at him, urging him to agree with her._

_"But I am, Gwendolyn. If I don't hang around him, I'm completely ostracized in my House. I'm one of the few Death Eater children that don't actively want to become a Death Eater!"_

_"Then come sit with me for the rest of the ride. I'm sure the other girls in my compartment won't mind."_

_"No. The two pureblood princesses you have in there are already training to follow in their parents footsteps...I'd best be going. Lucius will start looking for me otherwise." Severus turned and started to walk away._

_"But-" He turned back for a moment, eyes sliding past Gwendolyn into the compartment. They caught and held a pair of glorious eyes, reminding him of a banked coal, red-brown-black._

_"Who?" He asked, voice caught in his throat._

_"That's Anna-Maria Komar...she's a Muggleborn, Sev." He couldn't stand the look of knowing pity on Gwendolyn's face, so he just turned and walked away._

"Anne, Caitlyn, Reginald! Be quiet, I'm trying to finish the call before your substitute comes in!"

"Yes, m'am."

Severus shook himself out of his day-dream. Why was he remembering when he met _her _for the first time? She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He increased his pace, trying to run away from his thoughts.

"Ah, Mister Perseus Evans, I presume?" Mrs. O'Brien turned to the man looming in the doorway with a false laugh, broken glasses threatening yet again to fall from her nose.

"Yes." He answered curtly, stepping in the classroom.

"Good, good. Now, class, this is your substitute for a week or so, Mr. Evans. Be nice to him, now! Ta-ta!" She flounced out, tears, be they sadness or relief threatening to fall as she broke into a run once in the hall.

"She won't be back," A boy in the back laughed cruelly, feet on his desk, "And I'm already on my way to beating my record. Now then, what're you going to try to have us do, ya greasy git?"

"Me, nothing, except what is assigned, and you _will_ do it, Mr. Collins. Do you understand me?" Severus threatened.

"You don't scare me, old man. You're just a greasy Lolita-lover, out on the prowl for your next victim. I saw you staring at Linet and Conan. You won't get very far with those two, unless you want to interrupt an already established _ménage a trios _between them and Duffy. It would be pretty hot to watch, though, maybe even get _you_ going...as long as you're into guys as well, fag-bag."

"You shut your mouth, Collins, right now." One of the girls, petite and brown-haired, stood, only held back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Try me, Conan, just try me, I dare you. You don't have the bite to back up your bark, none of you do."

"Why I oughta..."

"But you won't, you wouldn't dare touch me, I could get you expelled. Then what'd you do, have Mommy home school you? Or would Mommy Duffy home school you in...other things? Is that why you always hang around Duffy's mother? Is she your lover as well?"

"You leave my mother out of this, Collins. Or we'll give you a worse beating than last time," The dark-haired boy snarled.

Severus felt the situation rapidly slipping out of his control.

"Mr. Collins! Miss Conan! Mr. Duffy, behave, or a week's detention and twenty po-ages on why you should not fight in class!"

His words fell on deafer ears than usual.

"Fine, then, giv'er here, c'mon, giv'er here."

"Anna..." The pair turned, to the dark eyed girl sitting between them, eyes beseeching, "Can't we just once, he really deserves it."

"No, you know we're supposed to remain calm and not draw attention to ourselves."

"But-"

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

"No, you know better."

"He deserves it!"

"You, Linet, you pretend to be such a goodie-two-shoes, but I know your secret. You're Mrs. Duffy's bastard, ain'tcha? Her and some john got it on one night and you came of it."

Linet took her hands off Duffy and Conan's shoulders, commenting only, "Might I go first, this time?"

"Be our guests."

Severus could only watch in horror as a full brawl erupted on his classroom floor. He couldn't do any magic to stop them, that would only get the Aurors down on him, and his mission had to remain secret at all costs.

"Stop that!" He reached down, trying to separate the two girls and boys, but could not get a grasp on any of them. They seemed as slippery as eels. After a minute, the other students started cheering, egging the trio on. Collins was very unpopular, it seemed. And, Severus had to admit, with good reason. He was a right prat. Finally, after about ten minutes, salvation came.

The bell rang.

_Oh, thank Merlin. The break. They'll have to stop, now._ Even though he'd wanted them to stop, he marveled at how they'd been able to duke it out so well without knocking even one desk over. Quite a feat.

"I think he's had enough. You don't want to kill him."

"Much." Duffy said, "We don't want to kill him...much," he stood, brushing his hands on his pants. Curiously, there wasn't a mark on the other boy, except some bruises and scrapes. He distinctly remembered hearing breaking bones, but now, gazing dispassionately down, could have sworn Collins had only fallen down a short flight of stairs. It was then he noticed the streams of healing magic coming from Conan and Linet, who were still kneeling beside the unconscious Collins.

_Two Healing witches...why aren't they in Hogwarts? I know those without enough power could get stuck being home schooled, but if they can heal broken bones this quickly, then- _his train of thought was abruptly cut short as there was a groan from the doorway.

"Oh, not again. Children, how many times do I have to...tell...you, oh, never mind..." The voice trailed off as the person using it saw him. The woman was attired oddly by his standpoint, even for Muggle standards, black hair drawn back into a tight, low bun that was reminiscent of Minerva's. Her brown eyes were dwarfed by her giant glasses. Her clothes were loose fitting, bright white pants and shoes, a strangely patterned jacket. Over all, she looked more like a cross between Poppy and Irma than Minerva after a second glance. Matter of fact, she looked a lot like Sybil on one of her more sane days. The way she had looked at him was odd, though, like she knew him from somewhere.

"Mu-um. Don't be such a sour-goose. He's fine, 'cept for a couple of bruises and scrapes. Besides, he had it coming!" Duffy cried, then broke into a grin as another woman slid into the room, singing.

"He had it coming, he had it coming, he's only got himself to blame! Why, laddie, words after m'own heart." This woman was even more oddly dressed than the one that was undoubtably Mrs. Duffy. Her long brown hair was left streaming down her back, tied with a cord, her long flowing skirt and shirt dwarfed her small frame. And he'd thought Mrs. Duffy was a Muggle Sybil!

"Liza, they got Collins, again."

"C'mon Kelly, you know he deserved it!"

"Yes, well," the dark haired woman sighed, "You know we've got to have a conference with their teacher to get to the bottom of this."

"Right, well, Mr. Evans, come with us, please? Children, you too." The other woman, Liza, beckoned to the trio.

"Fine, we're coming, we're coming," they sighed.

Severus startled as a vice-like hand suddenly grabbed him. "Let's get going, Mr. Evans." He panicked as he felt the too-familiar squeezing feeling of side-along apparition. Where the hell were they taking him? Too late to worry now, they were on their way.

Within moments, Severus was settled into a rather comfortable chair in a well lit, cool room.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Sevvie." He jumped. Who the hell had gotten _that _nickname? He hadn't heard it in thirteen years. _He__ couldn't have read that from me, could he have?_

"Who the hell do you think would say it? You dunce, only four people ever called you that, and you know it. Relax. You're with family."

"Sweet Merlin...Kalli? Gwen?"

"Present and accounted for," the familiar voice chirped merrily in his ear.

"We've missed you, Sevvie." Kalli said.

"I-I-I don't know what to say...you're alive?"

"Did we look like ghosts, laddie?" Gwen asked.

"It is you!" He surged out of his chair as he finally opened his eyes.

"You always were a quick one." Kalli said dryly.

"Anna...?"

The pair just looked at him.

"No, Sevvie...she, she's gone. She didn't make it."

"Damn it! Fucking damn it! My Anna, no...no, it can't be," he raged, eyes filling with tears dashed angrily away, "It can't be...you're lying! Why are you lying to me?"

"Aunt Gwen and Aunt Kalli are telling the truth, Papa. Mum's...gone. Long gone. But you still have me." Another voice murmured in his ear, so familiar.

"Anna?"

"No, Anne. Anne Snape, your daughter."

_Thud!_

The unblinking Severus Snape fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Damn it, Albus, they have the right to know!**"

Harry jumped as Snape's voice rose. What would be causing him to be so angry this early in the morning?

He puzzled over it for a moment, and then dismissed it as Mrs. Weasley's voice floated up from the kitchen. Food was much more important at the moment than the Potion Professor's anger issues. As he hurried down the stairs, he marveled at the changes to Grimmauld Place. It was just as gloomy as when he had first arrived, but much cleaner, and now no one worried about being attacked merely walking into the drawing room.

Hermione and Ginny were already eating when Harry arrived in the kitchen, studiously avoiding Mrs. Weasley's gaze as she engaged in a low, heated debate with Remus.

Remus was practically growling as he rounded on her, saying, "B'God, Molly! You've no clue what you're even talking about! Damn, they were practically made for each other! If _they_ hadn't died, then none of this, none of this, would be the same!"

"Wha-what do you mean, Remus? I was just saying I fully support her divorcing Severus if he was always so brooding and prone to rages, let alone being a Death Eater!"

"Whose hogwash have you been listening to, Molly? She didn't divorce him because he was a Death Eater. She's dead! They're all dead!"

"I-I-I-ahh!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as the fire suddenly flared green.

"How the-Who the hell would try to Floo here? No one's stationed at Figgy's and Dumbledore's here..." Sirius wondered aloud, moving to stand in front of the two girls and Harry as Remus pulled Molly back, their previous quarrel forgotten.

A form was visible in the fire, but only a voice floated out.

"Sevvie did his job, the distraction worked. We do have a bit of a problem, though, they're there, but they have company."

"Damn," another voice and shape joined the first, "Well, let's get this over with. It'll just be even more awkward than anticipated."

Harry blinked at the people that walked out of the fire. They were hardly run-of-the-mill Death Eaters from his standpoint. Two women, two girls and a boy, who were probably about Ginny's age.

"Harry," Sirius said softly, "Go get Molly. The two of you need to go tell Dumbledore we have visitors-now."

Without thought of disobeying his Godfather, Harry went over and took Mrs. Weasley's hand, pulling the shocked woman from the kitchen.

"Oh, don't do that. Sevvie is stalling him so nicely for us, and besides, he's breaking down that idiotic-smart man's wards." The blonde said.

"What wards are you talking about?" Remus asked, reaching for his wand on the table.

"The wards for this building. He made them so that if someone he had not accepted into their scope came close, they would be immediately and painfully ejected, and Oblivated." The other woman said.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, casually putting his hand in his pocket.

"Who do we look like?" The blonde countered.

"You look like our dead wives." Remus said, fighting down a wave of memories.

"How do you know your wives are actually dead?"

"The Dark Mark was above our houses, and they were nowhere to be found."

The two women looked at each other, then the dark haired one turned and called out, "Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master's Mistress?" The rag covered house elf asked, mouth twisted into a parody of a smirk.

"Stop that, you foul-mouthed vermin. Get a glass of pumpkin juice for everyone in this room."

"Yes, Mistress."

_"I will warn you now, Kalli, we won't be living in the lap of luxury you're used to. I've been disowned, remember?" He twisted his head to look down at her._

_"Of course I remember, Sirius. I'll be fine, that's not a reason for me to stop loving you. And besides, if Regulus dies, you automatically become Heir again." Kalli remarked, placing her head back against his chest._

_"I'd rather not be Heir. There's too much responsibility, besides an annoying and rude house elf."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Kreacher."_

_"That even **sounds **like a terrible name."_

Sirius barely managed to grab the wavering glass being held out to him.

Kreacher turned from him with a sniff, muttering, "Ungrateful Master is trying to spill disgusting juice all over Kreacher." The old house elf then shuffled over to the dark haired woman.

"Here you are, Ma-Mistress, and young Master." He handed the pair the two remaining glasses with a sneer.

"Thank you, Kreacher, you may go now." The boy said, taking a sip of the chilled juice.

"So you've proven you have control over my house elf. That doesn't mean you aren't Narcissa Malfoy and her son."

The woman just handed her empty glass to the boy, and changed. A thestral was where she had been a mere moment before.

"That's an advanced potion Snivellus brewed for you, allowing you to change into her Animagi form. Did Wormtail tell you about it?"

"First of all, Sirius, I never thought you could be _this_ big a blockhead." The blonde said, "Secondly, did Peter even know about our Animagi abilities? Thirdly, did you even notice the markings she has?"

Sirius' gaze swept up and down the thestral, who gazed at him haughtily. The markings all down her neck and chest were distinct, white against black, matching those on Sirius himself. There was the 'Love' rune, just over her heart...and 'Laughter' over her windpipe. 'Strength' wound it's way up her neck, while 'Courage' covered her right shoulder.

_"There," he said, putting down the needle and patting her shoulder, "We'll be able to help eachother now. My laughter for your strength, and our love bolstering our courage, if it ever faulters."_

_"Not that your courage is likely to." She said when she had changed back, "Just you yourself could take on all the Death Munchers single-handedly at a test of pure courage, and win."_

At Sirius' look of shock and wonder, the blonde grinned.

"Go greet your wife and son, Padfoot."

"I-son?" He croaked.

"Yes, now go say hello." The blonde shoved him over to the thestral and boy. Sounds of kissing and a very loud, "Eww!" were soon heard.

"One down," the blonde said, "and one to go. If you don't recognize me, Remmie, I will have to hurt you."

"Gwen? Gwendolyn Holmes?"

"What, d'you think I'm Celina Warbeck?" The woman didn't get a chance to say any more.

The sounds of revulsion merely grew louder.

Ginny and Hermione were standing near the stove, at a loss for words.

Ginny finally broke their silence, commenting, "Tonks isn't going to like this much."

"No, she's not, but this has to be about the easiest way to nip a crush in the bud that I've ever seen. 'Hello, please meet my thought-dead-but-actually-in-hiding wife!'"

At this point, their bubble of space was invaded by the two other girls. The shorter and lighter haired of the two spoke first, pushing her glasses back up her nose awkwardly.

"Hullo, you must be Ginny Weasley, and you must be Hermione Granger." At two hesitant nods, she continued on, turning pink as she did so, "I'm Caitlyn Aurora Lupin, but call me Cat. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go tell my father I'm alive." With that, the small girl turned and ran over to where her parents were standing, jumping onto her father's back in greeting.

"Forgive Cat, please. She's shy, until she gets comfortable with you. Then, as you can see, she's like a different person." The dark eyed girl gestured to where Cat was thwarting Remus' attempt to give her a serious, loving hug by tickling him.

"Pardon my rudeness," Hermione said, "but who are your parents? You're not Pettigrew's daughter, are you?"

"No, I am _not_ that sniveling-worthless-good-for-nothing_-_nancy-boy-traitor's daughter." The girl said with venom, then raised her chin and announced proudly, "My name is Anne Eileen Snape. I-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice rang out, stopping the conversation, the sounds of fake retching and laughing. The sound of kissing was not truly halted. Sirius merely muttered, "Why do I feel like we should be in a broom closet right now?" With a quick wand wave, a complete broom closet surrounded the adult Blacks, and they went back to their previous occupation.

"The meaning of what, Albus?" Gwen asked, "A joyful family reunion? Oh, no reason than our deciding to celebrate being back with our husbands after thirteen years, let alone introducing them to their children, whom they had not even known were born."

"The meaning of inviting Death Eaters into this house!"

Any potential attacks on the newcomers were quickly stopped by her next statement, accompanied by pointedly rolled eyes.

"And if we were damn Death Munchers, we could get into this house _how_? You're Secret Keeper."

The old man was puzzled for a moment, but continued on, "Severus could have told you."

"How? If one isn't the Secret Keeper, one can't say where the hidden place is."

Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"Then how did you get in?" Arthur Weasley asked, looking part confused and part elated.

"Sevvie swiped one of the new-member papers to show us."

"Then Severus did tell you!"

"No, he didn't tell us, Albus, he showed us. Two different actions." The grin that had been beginning to form on her lips faded as she saw who came through the door next.

Bill Weasley, dragging a bruised and bloodied Severus Snape.

"I've got the traitor, Professor."

Three voices started up at once.

"Good, Bill-"

"He's _not_ a-"

"Albus, think about-"

One completely and utterly overrode them all.

"Let go of my Papa, you **brute**!" _Smack!_

Gwen winced, and then laughed shakily into Remus' chest.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught her that cross-punch. We'd best go over and stop her from trying to kill Bill."

There was no need for worry, for as soon as the red-haired man had staggered back, rubbing his chin, Anne had turned her attention to her fallen father.

"Papa, are you ok?" She asked, expertly rolling him onto his back and lifting his eyelid when he did not respond.

"I'm fine, Anne."

"No, you're not, Papa. Lay here for a minute, I'll have you right as rain."

"I'm-"

"Stay there, Sevvie. You'll be up on your feet in a minute." Gwen said, handing over a vial to Anne. "One drop should be enough, lass."

"Open your mouth, Papa." Anne ordered sternly. One clear drop was poured into his mouth, which he closed immediately afterward. His injuries instantly started to heal.

"I got more from Mum than just her eyes, Papa, remember?"

An unusual grin lit the Potions Master's face.

"I forgot, little one, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Anne said, giving him a peck on his pale cheek, and moving out of the way so he could get up.

"Now that we know you did not believe Severus when he tried to explain our situation to you, I shall ask you to take drastic measures. Albus, you'll have to read me. You're not letting me read you, after all." Gwendolyn stood, left hand clasped loosely in Remus' left. Neither seemed likely to break that one point of contact.

"Gwen..."

"Remus," she turned to her husband, "it has to be done. He won't listen any other way. We've come back to you, and b'God, we want to stay!"

"Fine, but if you hurt her-!" Remus growled. A shocked ripple ran through the assembled crowd. Remus had always been everything that was courteous and kind. Here he was now threatening Albus Dumbledore for this woman who was probably a Death Eater!

"I will do my best not to, Remus, but it all depends on her level of cooperation." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'll cooperate, I already said I would. But I do need to make a deal with you. If you do this to me, then you don't do it to Kalli. You take both of us on the facts of my mind."

"That seems agreeable enough."

Blue eyes met blue eyes across the room.

_...The shelves held all sort of interesting things...that one even looked tasty!_

_"No, Gwen, you can't eat Daddy's potion ingredients!"_

_...The silence in the compartment was fraught with danger._

_"Soo...what house do you think you're going to be in, Caitlyn?"_

_The dark haired girl sniffed, "Slytherin, of course. Where else would I go?"_

_Gwen didn't rise to the bait on that one, instead turning to the Asian girl beside Caitlyn._

_"What about you, Kalli?"_

_"Slytherin, there is no other place for me."_

_"Anna?"_

_"I'm not from here, remember? I'm still trying to get my head around magic, let alone what House I want to be at school. But for the interest of conversation, what house do you think you'll be in?"_

_"Hufflepuff. M'dad was in Hufflepuff. Mum was Ravenclaw, but I don't think I'm really smart enough for it. I don't care about studying."_

_...Gwen tried to keep her breathing steady. Caitlyn, as she had said she would be, had been Sorted into Slytherin. She was next._

_"Holmes, Gwendolyn!"_ _Gwen went to the stool after giving a reassuring look to Anna, and sat down with a small gulp._

"_Well now," the hat said conversationally, "I do like a challenge. You've got quite a nurturing and patient side to you, so possibly Hufflepuff...but you always want to learn more...Ravenclaw? No. You're more determined than even the birds, now that I look deeper into you. But you're also quite a strong one, aren't you? You don't think so, but I know so. Be loyal to your house, but remember to keep that strength to keep your friends, little GRYFFINDOR!"_

_..."So," Remus said conversationally, after James' latest attempt to lure Lily into his clutches fell completely flat. "Your mother works at St. Mungo's?"_

"_Yes, the Llewellyn Ward mostly, with your mother, in fact. Did your mother tell you about the newest case they have?"_

"_No..."_

"_Fucking Fenrir Greyback bit a pregnant woman. She was a week away from giving birth. The pain from his bite caused her to go into labor. He waited out the entire four hours of labor and then bit the baby."_

"_But how did he keep her there? She could have moved in four hours." He asked, but she could see the banked anger in the gold of his eyes._

"_He hamstrung her when he bit her. He knew exactly what he was doing. And that's not even the worst part."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She was a Muggle."_

_..."Gwen?"_

"_Yes, Remus?" She looked up into his glorious golden eyes, shocked as he got down on-_

"You don't need to see that!" Gwen snarled out loud.

_...She put her hand on her father's arm, and prepared to walk down-_

"Or that, you were there!"

_..."Mrs. Remus Lupin-I like the sound of that...but I love the sound you make when I-_

"You _definitely _don't need to see that!"

_...She set up the simulacra hastily. She knew she didn't have much time, Severus had warned her they were coming soon. They knew Kalli and Caitlyn were traitors, and had decided to get their friends before-_

"Tha's enough!" Gwendolyn shoved Albus Dumbledore out of her mind without as much as a 'by-your-leave', throwing the old man across the room, into a chair.

"You could have gathered who I was from the first few memories, there's no way those could have been planted!"

"You are right, Gwendolyn, I could have."

"So then why didn't ye stop?"

"I had encountered something that interested me."

"Really? Well, you'll have to satisfy your interest later, 'cause fer now I'm gonna to visit my parents, seeing as _they_'ll appreciate knowing I'm alive. That's moore'en I kin say fer you, Headmaster! Cat, we're going't visit your grandparents. Remmie, are you coming?"

"One minute, Gwen. I'll be right there. Grab the Floo Powder." Remus stalked over to where Dumbledore was sitting, still slightly dazed.

"Albus-you've just made my black list. Congratulations, you're now lumped together with Pettigrew, Voldemort and Greyback. It's going to take some real work for you to get back into my good graces. You didn't tell us they were alive, when you must have known because of the name book. And you tried to keep them away from us even now, when you knew it was them standing in front of you. Shame on you."

Remus then turned and walked into the Floo-powered fire, wrapping his arms around his daughter and wife.

"Sona Croí Baile!" Gwen cried, dropping her handful of Floo Powder. The three were taken away by the rush of green flames.

Once they were gone, the kitchen was completely quiet, except for the broom closet right in the middle of the room.

((There, they're all together again. Those three will be back, but not liking Dumbledore very much...in fact, methinks one certain Professor of Potions isn't precisely happy with his Headmaster very much either. We shall see, eh?))


End file.
